


A Close Encounter

by friedbanana



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Elevator AU, F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedbanana/pseuds/friedbanana
Summary: Eunwoo thinks that nothing is more cliché than getting trapped in an elevator with an attractive stranger.





	A Close Encounter

_Ding._ The lights glare through as the elevator doors open, welcoming Eunwoo in. She sniffles and tightens her grip on her bag of groceries before shuffling in. She clicks her tongue in distaste when the thought about the weather outside comes across her mind. She was heading back home from their neighborhood supermarket after grocery shopping when the dark clouds started weeping. It was lucky that she was already at the doorstep of her apartment building when the rain poured if not she would have been soaked. Now, she just can't wait to get home and snuggle in her couch with a warm cup of hot chocolate and catch up on her shows that are long overdue. The doors start to close as she pushes for the 16th floor. 

"Wait!" Eunwoo looks up and sees a girl through the remaining gap between the doors, calling frantically as she run towards the elevator. She presses the open button hurriedly. "Thank you," the girl says shyly as she enters the elevator, panting slightly. Eunwoo surveys the girl from head to toe, noticing that she's a little drenched. Poor thing, she must be a victim from the stupid rain.

"Which floor?" Eunwoo gazes at the stranger's face and is taken aback at how attractive she is. She lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when the girl mouths an 'o' towards her. "Same floor," she smiles and Eunwoo feels blood rushing to her cheeks.

Eunwoo reluctantly tears her eyes away out of fear that the stranger will notice her stare and settles for the moving numbers at the top of the elevator instead. Funnily, the numbers seem to moving at a slower pace today. She sneaks a peak at the girl and wonders if she is the new occupant for the empty apartment two units down from hers.

"I just moved in recently into #1603. I hadn't seen you around, do you live here?" Eunwoo jumps slightly at her voice, and nods meekly in response.

Silence falls again and Eunwoo notices that the girl has got a really pretty side profile. She reckons she should really stop stealing glances at the beautiful stranger if she doesn't want to get caught and live with a reputation as a creep. She clears her throat slightly as she directs her gaze towards the moving numbers again. Wait. She rubs her eyes and stares at the numbers. Nah, she must have blinked when the numbers were moving. Yes, that would explain the jump from 9 to 11.

All of a sudden, the machinery jerks and comes to an abrupt stop, causing Eunwoo to lose her balance, knocking the girl down in the process. The whirring engine comes to a gentle stop.

Silence befalls.

"Ouch," the girl's wince breaks the eerie silence as she lifts herself up from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Eunwoo asks as she averts eye contact with the girl, afraid that she may fall into the black abyss. She pushes herself off the ground and brushes the dirt off from her jeans.

"Yup, I'm good." The girl purses her lips and moves towards the button panel at the corner of the elevator and hits the emergency button repeatedly. 

"Shit, we're stuck." Eunwoo finally registers as she quickly retrieves her phone from her pocket and checks for signal. She groans as there is no signal detected at all. She heaves a sigh of relieve as the intercom buzzes to life. A raspy voice laced with boredom speaks, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Um, we're stuck in the elevator." The girl looks up at the top of the button panel. "Elevator A, at the 11th floor."

They stood there for what seems like eons before the voice comes back on the speakers.

"Oh right," the voice falters. "Please do not panic, I’m calling for help now. I'll update you when the technicians are here."

Beep, the static from the intercom falls silent. Well, she guess that's it. They just have to wait for help to come in the meantime. Eunwoo swallows dryly as she thinks about how she has to spend god knows how long with this attractive girl alone in this claustrophobic area.

The girl plops down on the floor next to Eunwoo and pats the empty spot. Eunwoo takes the signal and sits next to her.

"Jieqiong." The girl holds out her hand and Eunwoo takes it, feeling the warmth against her own cold hands.

"I'm Eunwoo."

The girl nods to herself before saying, "I'm from China and I came over here to study!"

Eunwoo must have looked too surprised with her eyes wide and mouth open in awe as the girl chuckles at her reaction. She quickly regains her composure and stops herself from gaping as she asks, "How is your Korean so good? You sound like a local."

"Ah, I've lived here for quite a while," the girl, Jieqiong pauses. "About 1 year?" She tilts her head towards Eunwoo. _Cute._ Eunwoo quickly shakes the thought off her head as a blush creeps up her cheeks.

"Are you ok? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Oh um, I just can't believe your Korean's that good." Eunwoo feels her throat constricting. The girl laughs again, and Eunwoo is reminded of the summer breeze, cooling on a hot day, how refreshing.

"How old are you? I'm 19 this year. Oh wait, 20 if you count by the lunar calendar," Jieqiong grins and Eunwoo's heart does a flip. She clears her throat and flashes a smile, "I'm also 20."

"Oooo, you're cute when you smile!" Jieqiong coos and Eunwoo feels her ears burning up.

"How long do you think this will take?" Eunwoo tries to change the topic as she pries her eyes away from the breathtaking view and looks at her phone. It has only been 20 minutes and she can’t keep her eyes off the Chinese girl. She slides her phone back into her pocket and is suddenly reminded of her laundry that was left outside. Damn it, she slaps herself mentally and ruffles her hair in frustration. Well, it’s too late anyways.

"It probably won't take that long right? Why, are you rushing for time?" Jieqiong asks.  
  
"Oh, no. It’s just that I forgot to bring my laundry in before I left home just now. Never mind, it’s too late now,” Eunwoo says.

“Oh, it’s ok! You can always wash it again!” Jieqiong comforts.

Eunwoo rummages through her bag of groceries for a pack of Skittles. “Do you want some sweets?"  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks!" Jieqiong accepts the pack of candies and pouts. "For a moment, I thought that maybe you didn't like my company."  
  
"No no," she quickly denies, letting out a stiff laughter in attempt to dispel her awkwardness. If anything, Eunwoo is actually more than happy that she is stuck with Jieqiong in the elevator. Not that she would have zero chances of meeting her otherwise, but at least, she knows a bit about the Chinese girl in a short span of 20 minutes now. It would have taken her a few more encounters to get familiar with the girl if she hadn't been caught in this situation.

 

 

 

Time passed quickly as they grew comfortable around each other. They started talking about their respective lives and found out that they are both music majors at different universities (at Eunwoo’s dismay). They complained about the ridiculous work load that professors love to give without the consideration that they have a life outside of school. Their conversation slowly lead to the discussion about their favorite idol groups where Eunwoo ends up babbling about Girls’ Generation to which Jieqiong responds animatedly, spazzing over the leader of the group.  The leisure talk eventually turned to family. How Jieqiong defied against her parents’ wishes of pursuing traditional Chinese music to come to Korea all alone in order to study the music that she wants, and how Eunwoo would rather her parents set her life in place for her than letting her choose her own path when she’s still trying to figure out her meaning in life.

 

 

 

"Hello," the speaker from the intercom interrupts monotonously. "The technicians will be arriving late due to the heavy rain outside. I'm afraid you have to wait a while more.” Eunwoo doesn’t think she’s supposed to be feeling so happy about the fact that she needs to stay in this stupid elevator that doesn’t even have ventilation for a while more.

Eunwoo stiffens as Jieqiong suddenly scoots closer to her. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Eunwoo stares at the girl whose clothes are still damp though they seem to have dried up a little.

“Oh no, I’m alright although it’s a bit uncomfortable with the clothes sticking to me,” Jieqiong smiles.

 “Let me know if you feel cold, I can lend you my jacket.” Eunwoo nods as Jieqiong hums in response.

Jieqiong yawns and closes her eyes. "I only slept for 3 hours last night, I was up rushing for an assignment," she mumbles as she leans her head on the wall.  
  
Oh yeah, assignments. Eunwoo knows how tiring school can get, considering that she had just ended her mid-terms (hell) week yesterday. She turns to Jieqiong and finds the girl already snoozing off. Eunwoo gapes at the sight of the sleeping girl and fawns over her beauty once again, internally.

 

 

 

"Jieqiong-ssi?" Eunwoo taps the girl who has now fallen asleep on her shoulder. The girl shifts and nuzzles into Eunwoo's neck. Eunwoo's brain goes into a panic because Jieqiong is _too near_ and the warmth on her neck is just too much for her to handle. _Is that her lips?_ Eunwoo chastises herself to not be distracted and nudges the girl again. The girl lets out a small snore and Eunwoo gives up. She closes her eyes and prays for the elevator to open soon.

It isn’t long before a voice punctuates the silence. "The technicians are here, just hold on a bit more!" A muffled sound came from behind the metal doors. Jieqiong stirs awake from her nap as she lifts her head up from Eunwoo's sore shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-it must have been uncomfortable for you!" Jieqiong exclaims as she stares apologetically at Eunwoo.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Eunwoo assures while massaging her shoulder. "We can get out soon," she points to the doors.  
  
Just then, the elevator doors open laboriously with two men standing outside, asking if they were okay. Eunwoo stands up slowly, grabbing her grocery bag as the technicians were explaining that they will have to take the emergency staircase since the repairing works are not done yet. “Okay,” she replies.

Eunwoo turns back to see the girl wobbling towards the door and lurches forward immediately to catch her as Jieqiong’s legs gave way. Eunwoo can feel heart pounding against her ribcage when Jieqiong looks up at her and smiles sheepishly.  “Heh, numb legs.” Jieqiong thanked her as she straightens herself up.

 

 

 

"Thank you!" They both bow to the technicians sorting their equipment after they step out of the elevator. Eunwoo starts walking over to the emergency stairs when Jieqiong calls out. "Wait for me, Eunwoo-ssi!"

Jieqiong beams at her as she paces next to Eunwoo. They climbed up the stairs in silence, occasionally letting out pants.

 

"Finally," Eunwoo puffs as the 16 sign appears in her line of vision and Jieqiong snickers at her. "Look at you, you're not any better!" Eunwoo points out and they both started laughing.

"It was nice meeting you, Eunwoo-ssi." Jieqiong waves as she turns around towards her apartment.

"Wait," Eunwoo hesitates. “Do you mind if we exchange numbers?”

Jieqiong spins around almost immediately and smiles. "Sure!" 

"Oh, and will it be cool if we drop the formalities with each other?" Eunwoo eyes at the girl nervously as she exchanges her phone with Jieqiong.

"Of course, I'll see you around!" Jieqiong hands Eunwoo's phone back and winks. Eunwoo blushes and snaps her head down to see Jieqiong’s name saved as ‘Kyulkyung’. She blinks at the Chinese girl, puzzled.

“It was cute seeing you try to pronounce my Chinese name but I shouldn’t be mean.” Jieqiong giggles as she skips towards her apartment.

Eunwoo breaks into a smile as she walks back to her apartment, and begins contemplating seriously if she should start taking Chinese classes.


End file.
